


bet you wish you could touch our rush

by LetsPeraltiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy is just drunk, Boyfriend Jake, Everybody is drunk and in love, F/M, Horny babies, Jake is also drunk, Jake is protective but not a jerk, Jake says 'baby' a lot, s04e17 Cop Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsPeraltiago/pseuds/LetsPeraltiago
Summary: Amy gets super drunk during the Cop-Con party, but luckily Jake is around to keep an eye on her... Amongst other things.





	bet you wish you could touch our rush

**Author's Note:**

> Here goes Cop-Con feat. drunk horny Peraltiago! PS I’m sorryyyyy if this sucks. I love an overprotective Jake but also know that realistically he trusts Amy too much to be a jerk about it soooo I tried a middle thing. Also I love for a drunk, stupid happy giggly horny couple. Let me know if you liked it!

Music was blasting from various speakers and drenched the room in a messy cocktail made of incoherent songs - everything from bubbly pop to the heaviest metal - and drunk voices, laughs and slurs. The detectives and officers from the Chicago PD had also had the genius idea to bring coloured lights and even a damn disco ball. This was no longer a boring hotel in Rochester; the entire floor was one big, secret party and it _ruled_. 

Jake’s gaze scanned the crowded room holding one beer in hand whilst at least two were already safely stored in his stomach. The buzz had kicked in some time ago but nonetheless he immediately recognised a loud laugh causing him to turn around to see the one and only (and drunk) Amy Santiago perched on a dinner table turned bar. Surrounding her were three men and Jake immediately hoped it was _with her_ and not _at her_ , when they broke into laughter. Amy was a grown woman; the most grown human he knew. He knew she could take care of herself, but Jake also couldn’t help but keep an eye on the four of them - especially now that she’d had God knows how many drinks. Leaving them behind with the benefit of the doubt since he figured that there was no reason to worry, Jake downed the rest of his beer and stumbled off to find Rosa and Charles. If he was lucky they’d still be doing the Taser challenge. 

“Wazzup, losers,” he just barely yelled upon finally finding what he’d been looking for: Rosa, Charles, a blonde NYPD beat cop he’d seen around the precinct before and some random guy from who knows where. “Still tasering?”

“Yup,” Rosa responded briefly as always before downing a shot of what appeared to be pure tequila.

“Awesome. I’m in!”

“Great. Got a drink?” Apparently one shot hadn’t been enough and Rosa poured herself another one.

“Uh,” Jake shook his bottle instantly realising that he’d emptied it whilst looking at Amy. “Gimme a minute and I’ll be back with one!” His feet immediately stumbled back to the bar table in the room next door, nonchalantly standing besides a still giggly Amy as he poured himself a cup of whatever alcoholic liquid his hand reached first. She hadn’t noticed and he hadn’t either - until one of the three men’s voice caught his attention.

“Okay, doll… “

Jake’s face immediately twisted into a frown at the disgustingly demeaning condescending choice of pet name though nonetheless he kept pouring. He was not about to meddle and cause a scene like a dick. Although he did pour very slowly, dragging out the amount of time he’d have to stick around and eavesdrop.

“Enough giggling and joking around. Which of the three of us are you going to join in our hotel room?” 

Jake Peralta didn’t do jealous, but he did feel anger rising within him as he saw the three men smirk greedily as Amy, obviously more than just tipsy, was a bit taken back and let out a mix between a scoff and a chuckle. “Seriously?”

“Of course. This talking thing can only last so long,” another of the three men added before taking a sip of his beer. Out of the corner of his eye Jake could see his girlfriend, drunk but still her slightly socially awkward self, walking the line between drunk and sober in an attempt to come up with a good answer. A nervous hand running through her black curls sent Jake the signal he’d somewhat waited for; enough was enough.

“Let me in on this, gentlemen?” Jake interrupted the little circle they’d formed around a still sitting Amy. “Consider me an option, _doll_ ,” he sent his girlfriend a cocky wink before taking a sip of his drink. He couldn’t help but feel bad for not intervening earlier when he saw Amy's shoulders and eyes drop in relief.

The one who’d started this whole ordeal quickly shot him an unsure elevator look. “Ehm sure, man. But I don’t-“

“ _You,”_ Amy smirked widely as she stretched out her arm to point at her boyfriend as to show he was the chosen one. “Show me your hotel room. Pleferlably the _inside_ of it. Splecifically the bed.”

Her horribly mispronounced words were punctuated by her teeth biting into her bottom lip, and if Jake hadn’t felt mildly disgusted with himself for choosing such a disgusting character to help out his girlfriend, he would’ve been so so turned on. 

The three men, hell even Jake was taken back by his girlfriend’s boldness, but it immediately made much more sense upon noticing how her eyes had transitioned to a darker shade of brown and how she was holding yet another drink in her hand. 4-drink Amy.

“Oh, I’ll show you more than just the bed,” he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively before grabbing her hand and pulling her off the table as the three predators walked away with glum expressions. Feeling the need to make sure she was entirely okay, Jake never let go of her hand as he dragged her out into the hallway where the walls between them and the music would allow them to talk.

“I’m sorry about that, Ames. You okay?” He was definitely not sober, but never not sober enough to feel highly alerted whenever someone he cared about was in trouble. He wanted to do this right.

Though apparently Amy had other plans in mind. Before he had time to put down his beer, wanting to hold and physically comfort her, she had him pressed up against the wall behind them. Lips that tasted like wine and poison immediately followed behind and pressed themselves against his. His head started spinning when he felt the fake soberness, which he’d forced upon himself to help her, quickly fade away. No way in hell he was sober; he was drunk as hell and so was she. More importantly her body and lips were attached to his and no one else. Instinctively his hand dropped his drink on the hotel carpet, which honestly didn’t matter ‘cause his homemade drink was super gross. He’d paid more attention to her than the (what seemed to be) vodka and tequila ratio. No matter what it was, it had smelled like it was about to knock the life out of every living braincell within him.

“‘Ank you for saving me,” she gasped between crashing lips occasionally switching back a forth between his lips and his chin. As if she wasn’t utterly horny and needy for him already, Jake digging his hands beneath her floral shirt to caress her lower back had her going insane. God, her skin was always so damn soft.

“Zhey shouldn’t-“ he swallowed a kiss, “have said that to you. I don’t want stupid boys to want you like that. Only super nize boys.” Wild hands ran through his messed up curls, occasionally getting caught up in them and tugging. Her chest was heaving and pressed up against his like for dear life. The sound of her breathing through her nose could be compared to a wild, starving animal. Anything she did drove him insane.

“You’re a nize boy,” she momentarily slipped away from his lips to whisper into his ear followed byher teeth lazily tugging on the soft lobe. Jake felt himself fall apart. ”Take me to your wroom.”

“Therz a party in our rome, babe,” he felt himself struggle to keep up with both the English language and the kissing as he tried to paint the picture of their situation for her.

“I don’t care,” she’d managed to fumble the upper part of his shirt open, her hot breath and soft lips against his sternum making him shiver. “I’m sure therz no one in the bed. Or the closet. Either is frine.”

“Oh God,” Jake looked up towards the ceiling in pure desperation which caused the back of his head to bump into the wall. “Ames, you’re deathing me.”

“Please,” she separated from his chest only to grab his chin and pull it downards to look right into her almost black eyes. “I need you. Now. Wherever.”

If Jake wasn’t already turned on and probably also stone hard then he definitely was now. His girlfriend - his smart, beautiful, perfect girlfriend - was basically begging on her knees. Yet there was no way he’d allow them, no matter how drunk, to have sex directly in front of other people. They’d tried a fair share of _things_ , but there was a limit to everything - even kinky sex. “We can’t in front of like… people.”

Amy didn’t even try to hide her disappointment at this. “But like… We’re peoples. You’re peoples and I’m peoples and we're always there whenever we boink.” Her whine somehow reminded him of a kid’s which amused him until he realised there was nothing funny about them not being able to have sex.

“Baby, that’s different.” He leaned down to continue his drunk slurring against her lips. “We’re not like other peoples. We can boink with each other in the room.”

“Can’t they just leave uz alone then? Go away,” this time it was her turn to slur against his lips as her hands slowly snaked their way beneath the bottom of his shirt and onto his bare skin.

Jake, speechless and suddenly realising how hopeless they both were, cupped her face in his hands and started laughing with his lips still pressed to hers. Everything; the whole day and evening; the alcohol; his love for her… It came crashing down on him all at once.

“Babe, we so drunk,” he smiled into the kiss, allowing his hands to slide down and squeeze her waist followed by a 180. He had her caught against the wall he himself had just been captured against. He didn’t have to look to know that she was smiling too while running the palms of her hands up and down his lower back.

“I know,” she chuckled. “What are we going to do?” She somehow deepened the kiss.”I wunna boink…”

“Uhummm…” he couldn’t even make out proper words anymore. Amy Santiago had him at the gates of heaven and he needed to find a damn key. Fast.

Then an idea hit him like lightning meaning that he, to both of their dismay, pulled back. “Store room!”

His idea was immediately met by a frown. “What store? There’s no store here.”

“Storing room!” He tried again, slowly feeling the right expression sneaking up on him. He would probably get it right sooner or later, but didn’t have to wait much longer. Amy, as most of the time anyways, beat him to it.

“Room for storage! Storage room!”

“Yes!” He exclaimed like a kid getting what he wanted the most for Christmas. There was the urge to kiss her again and so he did. “You’re so smort, baby.” He cooed suddenly feeling her hands pushing onto his chest and off of her. Apart from her hazy, drunk eyes she looked stern and determined as ever.

“Shut up, Pearralta. We have a closet to find.”


End file.
